Mark of NOL
by PersonaQeminod1
Summary: Some people deserve second chances. Other don't. What well Terra do if he was given that without any opinion to ask for it? *Terra view of Nobody's Blazblue* *Well have some rated M stuff for language, so be warned!*
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Mark of NOL**

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: Hello! Now due to many of you who are confuse of chapter 7 of Nobody's Blazblue, I decide that it was time to make this story that connected to Nobody's Blazblue._

_Gear: So this story was already being planed made too, then why didn't you do it earlier?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Because I didn't think I'll be able to, but I think I can. How hard is it to make more than one story?_

_Gear: Much harder then you think._

_PersonaQeminod1: Just say the freaking intro._

_Gear: I PersonaQeminod1 do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters enjoy!_

* * *

**During Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep**

**At the world maps**

**Play Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST - "The worlds" here**

Somewhere in space, Terra was started to lose patience on finding any clues on Master Xehanort. Terra had yet again left from other world in his Keyblade's armor and Keyblade Glider. As usually, his led left in many dead end and thought that if he doesn't find Master Xehanort soon, then his second chance of becoming a Keyblade master might never happen.

_"Dang it! That magic mirror in the last world didn't help me at all. I need to find Master Xehanort and tell him about the Unversed or it may be too late to tell him."_ Terra said as he increase the speed on his Keyblade Glider at the same time as he hit a metor that he didn't see from his deep though." GAAHH!"

Terra was suddenly sent flying into circle and sends him spiraling into a world. Terra try to stop himself from crashing, but felt too dizzy the spins that he couldn't stop himself at all, and soon find himself crashing into the strange new world.

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST - "The worlds" and now play Blazblue Continuum Shift II - "Stardust memory" here**

"...Ughhhh..."

Terra woke up with he notice his Keyblade's Glider was now revert itself back into it **Keyblade** form; **Earthshaker**, a **Keyblade** that was had a off-blue guard that shape itself off two Omega insignia's that attach with a chain that had a token the decorated with a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating attach to the end. It blade was dark brown color with brass edges, while the teeth were made of two pick-like points with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side that crafted from two side. He also notice that his usually dark brown, gold, and red armor that he use for traveling into the worlds somehow separate himself and lied their empty. His armor was decorating dull orange lines with boots that upturned on the back with sharp red hooks. From the ground lied his navy blue cape next to his dark-visor helmet that sports two tall red prongs on either side. He slowly starts to walk to the armor piece and then notice a river next to him. He looks at his reflection if he was hurt anywhere.

His skin slightly tan with brown hair that reach to the base of his neck in the back that rather messy with vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face, but able to see clearly of his blue eyes. He worn black skintight high-collared shirt with two red intersecting straps that almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders with a hakama that were tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem while the top were dark grey with several loops for his belt and two buttons the both of which are undone and tied by a obi-sash with a strange golden badge. In one hand had plain black wristband on his right hand while the left shoulder, which usually had his large golden ornate crest that long segmented section that each had segment alternating between dark-grey and dark-red arm was not their and only shown his a black finger-less glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm that should have gone over his segmented armor that had a small pieces of dark red armor on it. His usually fine dark brown and gold boots seem to be their, even thought their were next to his armor.

Terra then went back to his armor and press a button on one of the side armor arm, in a flash of light, the entire armor including the helmet and boots were gone and replace itself back to his shoulder arm. After quickly putting the shoulder arm back on, Terra then looks around the area he was at. He found himself look at forest that seem to be led him to nowhere but more trees.

"It doesn't seem much of a world to look at from where I'm standing and I didn't catch a clear before I crash here." Terra said to himself. "But maybe someone might have seen master Xehanort around here or some sort of clue that can led me to him-" Before Terra heard a scream somewhere from the distance." What was that!? I better check it out!" Terra said as he rushes over to the direction of the scream.

After a few minutes later of running towards the scream, Terra saw ahead something that surprise him; strange monster like creature that were different from the Unversed. The first few he saw were strange black vaguely humanoid creatures appear out of the shadow with head that were spherical round, with circular glowing yellow eyes. Sprouting out of the top of their head were two long twisted antennae. Each hand had three clawed fingers and their feet their were large and lack any discernible digits. The other one was somehow more refined appearance than the first one he saw, but had as style of an it noble knight-type warrior at first glance. Its head worn a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. It was much muscular that clad itself with black body suit bearing a strange symbol of a black heart with a red thorn cross at the center of the heart and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees, while it shoes were trimmed black and silver that had a spiral toes at the end with silver wristbands on the ankles. It hand were blue and red-tipped claws, while it shadowed face had bright yellow eyes and toothy maw.

What really caught Terra off guard was the blonde spiky boy with green eyes in white pants and shirt was shivering in fear and seem to eyed on one of the creature, that seem to hold a... heart that was slowly half way destroy!

"HELP ME!" The boy screams.

Without thinking, Terra then through his **Earthshaker **a that hold what appear to be boy's heart and then yelled ""DUCK!"

Before any of the creature and can turn to see Terra, the weapon hit his target and the creature exploded in purple dust and boy's heart then went back into himself and start to run away from the distracted creature into the bushes.

**Now play Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Music - "Terra" here**

"STAY HIDDEN! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Terra yelled as he went and go to his **Earthshaker**. "Okay, I don't know what you are, but you are not Unversed!" Terra yelled as he picks up his **Earthshaker **and went into battle against the new creature.

The first few Heartless try to hit him with it claw, but Terra easily block the upcoming attack with **REFLEGA**, causing mirror like barriers to surrounding the front of him and adsorbing the attacks and then bounce it right back at them, causing the creature to explode in purple dust, causing Terra a few hearts being inside the then jump away a few feet from the creature and lift his **Earthshaker **to the air and a glowing light appear at the tip of the blade to summon a **THUNDAGA **to rain one the creature and destroy their numbers. The remain creature decided to rush towards him; by many were then burn by Terra's **DARK FIRE**, burning many of the creature.

_"I better finish this before they decided to hurt that boy again."_ Terra though as he then jumped into the air and aims his **Earthshaker **at the remaining creatures. **"ULTIMA CANNON!"** Terra's **Earthshaker **then morph itself into gigantic cannon version of itself and fire two huge blasts that explode when they make contact with the creature, completely destroying them.

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Music - "Terra" and now playing Blazblue Continuum Shift II - "Stardust memory" here**

Terra then landed and turns his **Earthshaker**, back to original form and then walks towards the boy who was hiding in the bushes.

"You can come out now, it safe now. Those monsters are gone. "Terra said as the boy slowly walks out of the bushes."My name is Terra, what yours?"

"My name...is Ragna..." The boy name Ragna said.

"Well Ragna, are you okay?" Terra asked.

"Y-Yes...what that?" Ragna said as he pointed at Terra's **Earthshaker**.

This is calling a **Keyblade**, but I call the name of it **Earthshaker**." Terra said as he holds his **Earthshaker** in front of Ragna.

"What a-" Ragna then stop talking and his eyes widen in fear. "MONSTER!"

**Stop playing Blazblue Continuum Shift II - "Stardust memory" and now playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Music - "Terra"**

Terra then turn around, just in time from him to block an upcoming claw attacks from one the creature. In some of the distance, Terra a new creature in the groups. It was floating smooth conical black and red body that also the same strange symbol of a black heart with a red thorn cross at the center of the heart as some of the creature had, on its chest of the creatures. The top of its body had an orange jagged collar that flares outward. It head pitch black spherical that had yellow glowing eyes. The head worn an orange conical hat that had jagged brim and a thin, curled tip. It feet were seemingly useless feet sport three small thin toes.

"More of them? They don't give up, do they?" Terra said to him, as his notice Ragna seem to be scarred to move Terra. _"I should have looked to see if more of them were hiding, I can fight them off, but Ragna can't and I can't live him like this."_

"What do I do? I can't leave him with the monster, but I can't fight like them!" Ragna said to himself, but was unheard by Terra too busy fighting off the creature again while defending Ragna.

"Their too strong. Stronger then the Unversed!" Terra yelled as he then blocks an attack from the creature that try to hit Ragna again, but fail to notice to notice three of them mange to be behind him and got a direct blow behind him." GAH!" Terra then fell to the ground and saw his surrounding going dark and then blink out.

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Music - "Terra" and now playing Blazblue Continuum Shift II - "Stardust memory" here**

"Ugh... What happen?" Terra started to look around to see where the remaining Heartless were at, but was stop by something he saw next to Ragna. It was an Unversed.

It was much of a humanoid Unversed that worn a white graduation gown with numerous intersecting highlights bronze with a black ascot that had the same strange symbol on the front of the gown on both side of it cover. It head was light steel sliver cube-shaped that had a flat square crest on its head resembling a mortarboard cap with a tassel that a short golden chain that hold small black sphere attached to a gold crescent moon hanging from the right corner of the cap. It face had strange sliver eye that set itself to form seemingly happy expression. It worn large cuffs with red finger less gloves, which hold a giant red book that had three black hearts like symbols that had sharp corners, deep curves, and straight edges to form a heart shape in its center feel at the Heartless and creating a shock wave in the process.

Terra knew no mistake that Unversed was and it abilities, the Mimic Master. An Unversed that not only attacks with it book, but make clones of it enemies." Ragna! Get away from the Unversed!" Terra yelled as he summon his **Earthshaker** and try hitting the creature, but ends up hitting only the book it use as a shield. Before Terra can start another attack at the Mimic Master, Ragna suddenly went in front of Terra.

"Wait! Stop this- um... thing save me! "Ragna said which caught Terra off guard.

"What? Really?" Terra said as he then realizes something. "Wait... what happen after I got knock out?"

"Well, I try waking you up, but you didn't and that creatures- um... Unversed came and save us." Ragna answer Terra's question, as Terra slowly lower his **Earthshaker**.

"I think I knew what going on, but you need to listen very carefully though." Terra said as he bends down toward Ragna. "That monster next to you is a called an Unversed, which mean those who were not well-versed in their own existence" Terra explained. "They are considered the opposite of human life, and grow from the negative emotions. To make it simple, to understand, their monster that take form from people emotion, like happiness, love envy, and etc. The stronger the emotion, the powerful the Unversed are."

"Wait... so you're that it came... from people emotion?" Ragna said as he tries to understand what Terra was telling him.

"Yes. This one is called Mimic Master, but since it could have only appeared when their strong emotions, and it could have never come from me as I was knock out, it could only come from..." Terra paused as he pointed at Ragna." From you!"

"... WHAT!?" Ragna scream in surprise.

"Usually, I would need to destroy Unversed since many are used in harm against other people." Terra said as he looks at the Mimic Master.

"WHAT!?" Ragna yelled as he started to move to protect the Mimic Master that came from him.

"But... If since the Mimic Master can from you and protect us from the monster. Then I might over look at this."

"...What?" Ragna said as couldn't believe what he heard.

"Well, since it attack the monster instead of usually attack an other person and knew which was enemy from reading your emotions. Even while I'm talking to you, it hasn't move or so any show any signs off attacking us. And the fact that you're not okay with it, I guess I can over look it." Terra explained as his made his **Earthshaker** disappears.

"But then what do I do with it?" Ragna asked as he pointed at the Mimic Master.

"Well, I can guess you can hid him-"

"Wait... I can keep him?' Ragna asked in a surprise and exciting tone.

"Well, I can't take it with me since my friends might end up killing them. It best to have it stay here till then anything else I can think off." Terra said as he starches his head."Um... It best if we both leave now since your family might be worried of where you're at and I need to go somewhere. "Terra said as he started to walk away.

"Don't worry about Terra, the church I live isn't too far and Jin knows where I'm at all time." Ragna said as he then shouted at Terra."Wait!" Terra then turns around to Xaragn's shouts. "What was that weapon called again?"

"It called **Earthshaker**, a **Keyblade**. Their weapons of light. It can open all and close all." Terra said as he materializes his **Earthshaker**. "Their a dream I have actually, It to be a Keyblade Master one day, their master the **Keyblade** and it something I'm had dream off." Terra said as his face then turn silently sad, but only a brief moment.

"Well, I best if I be in my way now. I hope we encounter each other again." Terra then starts to walk off, leaving Ragna and his Mimic Master behind him._ "Was this the right choice I made? Master Eraqus did say that I should destroy all of them, but the way the boy look at it... he didn't judge it at as a monster."_Terra thought as he slow down his walking._" But more importantly, what were those creatures. I don't remember something else being a threat beside the Unversed. I better find Master Xehanort and tell him about this as soon as possible."_ Terra said as he them open a gate into the other worlds with his **Earthshaker** and put on his Keyblade's armor and revert his **Earthshaker** into his Keyblade Glider, which resembles a bike version of itself (Their not a good description of it. So any of you find that information of it, tell me right away) and set off to the next world... unaware of a Dimension Link he had form in this world.

**Stop playing laying Blazblue Continuum Shift II - "Stardust memory"**

**Time has moved forward and stops at the point to where Terra loses his body by Master Xehanort.**

Terra had failed.

He should have known that in the beginning, he was a failure to become a Keyblade Master when he couldn't control his darkness.

He could feel his heart and soul leaving from his body from Master Xehanort' dark twisted heart enter his. All the things he tries to do to be able to become what he dreams off were now destroy. He raises his own **Keyblade** at his teacher, his master, who has been a father to him, and to only see him died from Master Xehanort. If only if he had not fought with Master Eraqus and try to reason with him not to hurt his friend Ven for find out his past, his master could had avoided the attack and be with him right now. Now his home is destroy and left itself in the dark thanks Master Xehanort, and all because of him.

He let himself be use by the mad man, so that he could have this power called Kingdom Hearts, which can destroy the worlds he had visit and ones he might never get the chance to see.

**_"...no..."_**Terra thought before he disappears as he put his power in his armor.**_ "I can't let him do this... He can not allow doing this... I MUST DEFEAT HIM! XXXEEEHHHAAAANNNNOOORRRRTTT!"_**Terra screams his hearts slowly vanish into the unknown, but his scream in crave itself into his armor he once worn proudly, which has fallen off of him when Master Xehanort took over his body. The scream not only affects his armor, but the sky went orange and surrounded by chains.

**Play Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Rage Awakened" here**

"What?" Master Xehanort said as stop walking as look around for the source of the strange as he then felt a strange chill behind him. As he turn madly behind him to see Terra's armor, but not lying empty; instead it somehow put itself together and much alive, yet somehow empty. The armor was kneeing down with **Earthshaker** on it hand that was stab into the ground, but what really surprise Master Xehanort was a strange reddish black aura that was getting powerful by the second that was surrounded the armor. "You body submits. Your heart succumbs-" Master Xehanort then flung his **Keyblade **around himself. His **Keyblade** (Which does not have a name at all...) had a spiky black guard resembling demonic wings with a demonic horned head that adorned with several twisting silver patterns. Just above the handle were two barbed shaft that also had had adorned itself with several twisting silver patterns like the head. Its teeth that resembling a battle ax split into three almost claw-like protrusions, but with two shafts and a different head. Above the handle was a blue cat-like eye that also on one of the heads. "So why does your mind resist?" Master Xehanort said as he saw Terra's armor slowly got up and pointed it **Earthshaker** and start to rush towards him, but Master Xehanort then teleport himself a few distance away from the animated armor, with the strange reddish black aura surrounded the armor.

The armor of Terra suddenly appear in front of his formal body and start to slash it with is weapon, but was block by Master Xehanort **Keyblade**, but as soon as the blade was hit, the aura suddenly seem to glow more as Master Xehanort started to feel his power... no his life was start to somehow drain from him without warning.

Master Xehanort them jump a few distance away the armor and then felt that the energy within him had stop being drained_" What... what had happen to my power... why did it suddenly vanish.." _Master Xehanort though as he then saw the armor summoned three large earths like crystals from the ground, knows as **ROCKBREAKER**, that were sent flying towards hi, but Master Xehanort simple disappear in black particle and reappear a few distance.

**"Sonic Shadow!" **Master Xehanort scream as he suddenly charges Terra's Armor, as he formed an aura cloaked in darkness.

Even though Terra's Armor had only few memory of his original self, he knew **Sonic Shadow **very well; since he the one who use this move. Terra's Armor try to dodge his own move, but was hit by his leg as he try to double jump away from it, and was stuck in flash strike combos. Master Xehanort then reappears and slams his **Keyblade** to form multiple pillars of darkness erupting from the ground that hit Terra's Armor.

As soon as Terra's Armor wasn't attack by the flash combos of his formal body, It points it **Earthshaker **at his old body, that was about to use other of his old move called **CRITICAL IMPACT**; to sent a huge shock-wave by slam his **Keyblade **at the ground from above the Armor, to only be hit by **Earthshaker's ULTIMA CANNON **towards his own body at point blank range and firing it, causing a huge smoke to form after the blast was contact to the body.

The armor waited for the smoke to clear to see the remains of it's original body, but was suddenly attack by massive rock formations and pillars from the area surrounding the armor, but mange to doge it, but not from a sudden surprise attack of the from behind by Master Xehanort from a series of fast-paced combos from his **Keyblade**, and finish off by an up close **SONIC SHADOW **to the animated armor, but was block off by **Earthshaker**, causing Master Xehanort of jump away a few feet away from his opponent.

Master Xehanort then jump into the air and hold his **Keyblade **into the air and start to fire blasts of dark energy that was know as **DARK VOLLEY** from the tip that all went to the Armor, but were block by **Earthshaker** again.

"How…?" Master Xehanort said as he then summons an intense dark **THUNDAGA **from the sky as it went to the armor, but avoided the attack. 'How? Is it that you still have the well to fight, even with your body taken and Kingdom Hearts is close being complete!" He said as he teleport being the armor, but was meet by a slash of **Earthshaker** that was releasing the same energy that surround the armor before, Master Xehanort felt something else in the energy: power.

Power that he had never experience.

Different from the power he had once experience from the darkness he let into his body. It felt more then just pure darkness, but endless amount of despair that seem to infuse itself in the energy, but what really got the peak of his interest was something he knew very well; hearts.

Somewhere in the darkness seem to be soul and life force of not just of few hearts, but more like thousands... no, even more hearts than he could ever seen in his life.

_"This power... I must find the source!"_ Master Xehanort said as he knew that Terra was not summon this type of power to use and even he thought Terra had this unknown power, he would had have that power as soon as he took Terra's body. The only reason he could think of that he was using some sort of link that was borrowing this unknown power from somewhere.

Master Xehanort then collapse into the ground and all lay their silently, unmoved.

**Stop play Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Rage Awakened" and now play Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "The Key of Light" here**

The armor of Terra stab its **Earthshaker **front tip to the ground and kneeing down and bow its head at **Earthshaker's **guard like it was praying. In front of the armor was a glow sphere of light that slowly expanded till it reaches to Master Xehanort, who was still collapse and was engulf into the orb of light. The orb as continue as the armor remain still and didn't move as the strange glow of light got contact to it. Soon the light exploded as Kingdom Hearts hung in the air, bathing it light around the area, for a short time.

Soon dark clouds start to circle around the blue hearts shape moon, covering part of the light and turn the area into complete darkness.

The last speck of light still hit the armor before it completely fade away, with Kingdoms Hearts faded into the dark clouds and never to be seen or heard again.

In the mind of the animated armor, it saw an image of a boy with spiky golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He worn jacket that was white on the right side and black on the left side, while the collar of the jacket is red and pleated, which had a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it with a plain underneath it, with a high-necked, black shirt as a third layer under. It was cross two criss-crossing straps at his chest with a sliver upside down cross emblem. At his midsection was a chunk of dull green and blue under his chest. At his upper- left shoulder was a piece of armor that was dull green and blue ornate with a black and white checkered wristband with white edges. His pant balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs that was similar to caprice pants with shades of grey, black, and white with armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and blue.

The boy smile at the armor.

As the image of the boy disappears, an image of a girl appears with blue eyes with short blue hair. She wore a black and blue high-collared halter top with two pink intersecting belts over her chest and black shorts. She also had worn an odd silver badge similar to badges also worn by the blonde boy and his body. On her arm were small segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms with white bell-sleeves and tan finger-less gloves. On her legs black stockings that reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. She wears pointed silver armored boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

She smile at the armor while hold two five-pointed stars on each hand. Both seem too been made out of stained glass with silver frames and had brown stitches with a brown cord tied to the top most piece. It had a token of the same upside down cross on the canter. The only difference between them was one was color light green with sea green tips, while other was orange with yellow tips.

The image soon disappears.

_"Aqua, Ven..."_

_"One day, I well set this right."_

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: And that the end of that chapter!_

_Gear: You seem proud of your self. Why is that?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Finish before Christmas! So time to you all next time!_

_Gear: And don't forget to review and give us you're though on this!_


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a what?

**Mark of NOL**

Chapter 2: I'm a what?

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: Hello! It good to see you all and before I begin I like to review that comments I gotten so far._

_Xaragn: This got comments?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Yes, but * Looks at the ground* It only 2 and this been out since December, the day before Christmas…_

_Gear: Well, while the author feel depress from the lack of comments, I do the review of the first chapter. The first is from **Titano Man XIII** and the though are * Pull out a piece of paper* "The End of Earth only appear at the Kingdom Hearts II. And the whole Terra and Xemnas thing, this chapter well shed the light on what really going on." From PersonaQeminod1. The second and last one is from a **Guest**, "That would be the reaction, too bad he never get the chance to meet Ragna till I believe he should or I think of he need to do so without doing to much harms." From PersonaQeminod._

_Xaragn: Since PersonaQeminod1still not out of his depress move, I guess I'll say the intro._ _I PersonaQeminod1 do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters enjoy!_

* * *

"Uh... where I'm I?"

Terra opens his eye to be blinded by bright light for a few seconds after his eye readjust itself to the light. He got up from where he was lying, which was at a bed and found himself at a room that seem similar to a doctor room, but had more items that seem to be use for science experiments.

"What is this place?" Terra though as recall what he remembers before finding himself in the strange place that was cross between with a doctor office and scientist room?_ "Okay, after that talk with the magic mirror, I then left the world and decide to go to another world to find Master Xehanort. I was then hit by a meteor after a deep though of what happen..." _Terra then realizes that same deep thinking he doing right now was the cause of his of the accident. _"After that, I find myself in a different world and heard a scream-... huh? Why can't I remember... anything else? I mean, I know their more than this, but... why can't I remember at all?" _Terra try to think of anything else of what happen, but end up with the same thing; falling into a world and hearing a scream-

"Wait... Was it a women screaming or a man screaming fro help?"

Terra though more and realize the scream was a something of a male scream that was problem younger than him.

"Okay, I went to see where the scream came from, and it a boy who name Ragna- GAAAAHHHHH!"

Terra suddenly grab his head as he felt his whole head started to fall forward to his knees as he try to control the unexpected migraine that appeared. Before Terra can fall completely to the ground, he then heard the door open.

"Sir! You shouldn't been out of bed yet!" A series and mature male voice came from the door as heavy foot step came towards him.

Terra looks up to see something that he could not describe in any way possible. This person was a male... but not human. This person skin was crimson red that stand 8 feet tall of muscles bulging out of each and every corner that was cover with a dark red-colored uniform of some sort that had a sleeveless top. Behind him back were golden rods attach to his back at a darker Red Cross area on his back. On his hand were some sort of black gauntlets that seem to been forge from some sort of complex machinery. But what really got Terra shock was the face of the stranger had fangs coming out of his lower lip. It eyes were cover in orange goggle that didn't show his eyes with spiky black hair with white streak.

"Who are you and where is I?" Terra ask the strange creature as he that stranger reply

"My name is Iron Tager and you're at Sector 7."

**Now playing BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - "Sector 7" here**

"Okay, so tell me where I'm at. And why do I feel like I know everything about me, yet feel like I'm missing something... like something that makes me important." Terra said as he notice the giant person seem to hide something, yet show he was doing a hard time do so.

"Well... it going to be hard to say, but I want to ask you something, what is your name."

"Terra. My name is Terra, nothing else."

"Really, not even a last name?" Tager ask as he decides to ask a different question. "Where did you come from exactly mister Terra?"

"I come from..._ I can't say I came from other world, but I can't lie either. What would Ven and Aqua do in this sort of problem?"_ Terra thought fro a while and realize how to answer Tager question." A place called Land of Departure. It location is secret and I can't tell you where it is how to get their or I'll break an important code."

"I see..." Tager then tilted his head and mumble to himself as if he was talking to someone." And what does you people do fro a living exactly?"

"Um... study the art of swordsmanship and magic-"

**"WHAT?!"**

Terra was shock from Tager reaction from the words 'magic'._ "Please don't be a world was they accuse someone a witch and burn them in a stake. If so, then I just screw myself."_ Terra then looks at Tager as he starts to mumble to himself and decided to break the strange atmosphere he created. "Is their problem Tager?"

"Huh... oh... yes. It that, their not much people who can do magic and I find it far fetch."

"Oh... then let me show you." Terra then extend his arm and felt a familiar power enter to his hand and release a green aura and felt his energy to restore itself and body felt much better then it original had. "Does that prove it?"

"... That impossible... yet you did it without breaking a sweat... please wait her, I need to go somewhere." Tager then walk outside the small door and left it open, as Terra look at the door a few moment s and walk towards it.

"...I might as well walk around since I fell like I haven't walk in ages." The Keyblade wielder said to him as he then caught a whiff of something, at the same time heard a noise. _"... first then to find is a shower...and something to eat too."_

**With Tager**

"Professor Kokonoe, what do you make of this Terra?" The red giant beast like person asks to a person who was sitting behind a computer, unable to see the gender of appearance of him or her.

"I doubt he can do magic...but the scanner didn't pick up any lie about at all." The person, know as Professor Kokonoe told Tager, at the same time getting out the chair. Professor Kokonoe young female adult with a slim body. Her cloths were a white lab coat seem too look more like a jacket that's sleeves over-sized and cut at the sides, make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. Her pants were a pair of red capri pants that was hold by a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. Her shoes were a pair of white mules with heels that seem to show her feet. Her eyes were golden-amber that had visible bags under them that were cover by her a pair of small spectacles. Her hair was pink that did ties in specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resemble large cat ears that had white at the tip. "Then again, it best if we keep an eye on hi-...Tager."

"Yes Professor Kokonoe?"

"Did you... happen to remember to close the door?"

Tager pause for moment before he could answer the question. "Um... why do you ask?"

"HE NOT IN HIS ROOM!" The professor screams at the red giant as she points at the computer's screen of an empty room that Terra was once at. "NOW BECAUSE OF YOU, HE CAN BE ANYWHERE INSIDE THE FACILITY!"

"Including here?" Both Tager and Professor Kokonoe turn to see Terra behind them. "I wonder if you can answer a few questions for me."

"Um... sure, but how you get in here mister Terra?" Tager said as was look for any sigh of items use to enter the room.

"I open it with a key."

"Impossible!" That door does use a key and it open to me and other workers!" Kokonoe yell at Terra answer, as she then realize something. "Their only one way to find out."

The professor went to her keyboard as she then started to type s command and a few second later, a video tape of what happen a few minutes outside the her room appear, with Terra walking towards it. "Now let see what you-" She never finish as she then saw Terra held out his arm and a bight light surrounding the hand to have a strange looking key that tip start to glow and shoot a beam of light that causing the door to open, and Terra made the strange key disappear and walk into the door.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Terra asks as he saw his work at the screen, with Tager who was shock as Kokonoe of what they saw.

"...What in the name of the seven heroes is that?"

"It...My sword."

"I go with the skeleton key instead." Tager said as he looks at Terra." How did you even get that, it wasn't their during the-... never mind. "The red giant said as Terra look at him for a moment.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'during the' mean?"

"I can answer that." Kokonoe said as she then went back to her keyboard ants started to type something down...

While Terra notice something that caught his attention. From the backside of professor coat was a hole that seem to have a had two pair pink cat-like tails object that upper tip was white. Terra, who didn't know what the reason why the tails were for or the use, decide to do the most logical thing anyone who was acting as a child towards a new pet.

"What this?" Terra grabs both the tail and realizes something he well now remembers for his life. One was that the tails were real and...

**"*SCRATCH*"**

Terra felt something dripping from his face as he then look at a lank monitor and found his face scratch by claw marks that cause his face to bleed out. Before Terra can even let out an outburst, he felt someone staring at him, turning to see the woman looking dead at his eye.

"...My tails." The professor said in a voice that was not asking, but demanding. Terra then notice that he was also still holding on the twin tail and did the most logical thing anyone would end up getting killed by any woman, did what she ask for.

"Sorry. Their real?"

"OFF COURSE THEIR REAL! NEVER SEEN A BEASTKIN BEFORE?"

"A what?" Kokonoe look at a Terra for a few moments and decided to ignore him and went back to her own agenda.

"Ah, their we go!"

A few seconds, the screen show images of Terra, but with some other sort of data Terra couldn't understand.

"Let me ask you something" The professor pull out a strange bronze piece of metal that Terra though he recognize it from some where, but couldn't place it where though. "Do remember this in any way?"

"No... I don't think so" Terra then look at the image of himself at the screen and notice something from one of them._" Huh, why does that look like my-...?"_ Terra then grabs the piece of bronze metal and look at it more closely and his mind realizes what it was. "This...a piece of my armor! But how it got of-..._"That right. That landing when I got here must have broken a piece of armor that I didn't notice till now._** (No one say that the Keyblade armor can't be break. Look what happen to Ven's armor when he tries to fight Master Xehanort. One simple freezing and let gravity do the work. Their armor can be break)**"What does this have to do with me though?"

"I had been working on a rather 'important' project. One that involves using objects like your small piece of armor you said" She pointed at the piece of broken bronze metal. "To make a complete replica out of then."

"...What... are you saying...that I'm a..."

"Yup, a replica of yourself!" Kokonoe said in a happy tone. "And seem like a success too! Much better than I original attend though too."

"This... too much for me!" Terra... or rather replica Terra felt his whole world truing upside down. "How I know your telling the truth?!"

"Easy to explain. When their are the replica and the original exist at the same time, no matter what, their chance some of their memories are exchange with each other. So do you have a feeling where you feel like you should remember something, yet not?" Kokonoe said as she pull out a blue lollipop that was a shape of a cat and pop it in her mouth.

Terra then realizes what the strange twin tail woman was saying._ "That feeling since I woke up... could it be..."_ Terra then decides to ask one question that well proves his true existed. "Does the replica feel... any sort of pain from the memories being exchange?"

"Yes. The exchange of memories can bring a pain to the replica trying to remember something they shouldn't."

Terra sighs as what the woman said. _"So I'm not the person I'm expected. If that the case, then I should go back to The Land of Departure and see if master can figure out what to do with me. It be strange fro the real me and my friend to see other me with the same ability I- I mean he has... but if I can recall from early from the memories, I never saw everything expect the forest. So how should I know that boys name if I never seen him or heard of him... if I count the screaming as hearing him though. Their might be the chance that I could had been create only a little while judging by the technology here. So if I stay here I can find Master Xehanort in the other place of this strange world that is my ...'new' birth place."_ Terra then looks around and decides to ask a certain question that he was wonder about. "What is this place main goal anyway?"

"Ah, it quite simple really. This place, know as Sector Seven is a huge area that study the seithr and making new weapons that the NOL can never use in their lifetime!" The professor explains as she seems to be happy, but turn series for a moment. "Speaking of which, I had two reasons for making you, R.T."

"Wait, what you call me?" Terra asks as he tries to figure out what 'R.T' means.

"It short for 'Replica Terra'. It seems better than call you 'Replica Terra', it too long to say and make it less obvious of what you are." Kokonoe explain as Terra mouth form a 'O'. "As I was saying, they're two reasons why I created you. The first one I can't explain, since it rather... private, but the first one does involve something to do with my ... dad."

"Are you okay, you don't seem too happy about your dad?" The Keyblade wielder said as he tries to calm the person who created him to not do anything that can cause him to scratch the second time."If you want to talk about this later, you can. It been a long day for me, I mean I just been told that I'm replica of myself and you created me and I'm just... this seem too much for me today and I rather just take a shower, eat something, and talk about a tomorrow."

"Ya... I think that a good idea, my mind still not functioning well after the show of your power. Tager, take him to the room and let him rest for a few hour and report back to usually objective. I'm calling it a day."

"H-Hold on a second professor Kokonoe! What about the meeting-"

"Cancel it! It'll be the same thing as the last freaking meeting I want. Now do what I said!"

"*Sigh* Yes Professor, R.T follow me to your new room and well brief you in for tomorrow assessment."

Terra, who was tried hard not to laugh on the little action his creator, did._"Well, since this place is like some sort of military place, I better be formal like I with my master." _Terra then raises his arm to salute Both Tager and Kokonoe, causing both to look surprise. "Then I'll wait for my next order Professor Kokonoe and Iron Tager." Terra then walks outside with Tager being in front of him.

**Next day**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I suppose to go to a school to watch the active of the place and report back."

"Yes, is their problem with that?" The professor asks as she takes out her lollipop to throw it away and take new one into her mouth.

"Well, I though I had to fight some sort of monster or rescue someone. You just create me to just do some babysitting, which was request by your day... why can't you do it. I know many way you can do it, like disuse as a teacher or hide some surveillance camera?"

"...Just do the freaking jobs."

_"She didn't think of that, did she...?"_ Both Tager and Replica Terra though at the same time.

"Okay, so when I leave to this school?" Terra asks as he takes a sip of orange juice he revives from the cafeteria.

"Oh, the first day starts at about... 1 hour." Kokonoe said as R.T spit back his orange juice.

"WHAT?! HOW FAR IS THAT?"

"It'll take about a... day or two."

"WHA!"

"Relax; I came prepare for something like this." The professor said as she pull out a device from her lab coat and start to fiddle with it.

"So what are you doing exactly? Summon a teleport or some-' Before Terra could finish what his question the floor where he stand open and fall directly down."-TTTTTHHHHHIIIINNNGGGG!" Terra then hit the ground hard and felt the area around him going up and moving vertical till it face a window at the ceiling.

'Okay, with these cannon, you get to the place in no time, so you better not do something dumb, got it."

"Ya, I got- WAIT WHAT!? YOU CAN'T BE SERIES; I'LL DIE BEFORE GETTING TO THE ACADEMY! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO SURVIVE THIS AND BE FINE AFTER THAT IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE! IF WE THINK ABOUT THIS, I SURE YOU SMART ENOUGH TO HAVE TELPORTER OF SOME SORT OF FLY VEHICLE THAT CAN REACH THEIR TOO! THEIR STILL THE FACT ON HOW I'M GOING TO REACH TO YOU IF I'M THEIR AND WHAT I SHOULD DO IN EMERGENCY. AND THE FACT OF NOT TELL ME THE REASON WHY YOU CAN'T DO-"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Terra then felt the whole ground below him shake and he was propel up to the air, breaking through the glass and case his face to sting a bit and fly up towards the air

**"IIIIIIITTTTTTT!"**

"... Crap, he was right about the teleplotor... I think it best not mention about it and hope he good at landing." The professor then walk out of the room and went to work on the newest project.

* * *

**With Terra**

**End of BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - "Sector 7"**

Terra felt his whole body be push by the pressure of the g-force he was experience from the fire of the cannon he was stuffed. After what seem like hour of being launch height into the air, he felt that the speed was decreasing and his body was going down... to the...

"OH SHIT!" Terra curse himself as he saw that he was a good height were falling down with anything to soften his fall can kill him._"This is bad! If I don't do something, then I going to become bloody pancakes-_

* * *

_Gear: What type?_

_Everyone: GEAR!_

_Gear: Sorry, continued the story._

* * *

_"- for some wild animal to eat out of my remains! when did I start to think like that? Does the real me think like that in any way. Now that I think about it, make sense if my mind different from him. I recall from the memory of the real me, he study about how no two things are the same and everything different- WHAT I'M I SAYING! I'M GOING TO DIE! HOW I'M SUPPOSE TO- ... I'm idiot"_

Replica Terra then summon his earth theme Keyblade and launch it towards the air and in flash of light, it revert to the Keyblade Glider and got on the motorcycle of** Earthshaker **and release the thrust and fly to toward the direct of where he was launch.

"Okay... note to self, start accessing the real me memory so I can not end up getting killed in any way possible... and not to speak to myself or people well think I'm crazy. Now if I remember correctly, the place I'm going is calling the...Military Academy. Hope it a school that has at least some sort of study on it history so I can learn more about this- I mean MY world, rather not let people figure more about me then they should be... hold on seconded..." Terra then stops his Keyblade Glider." If it a school... then shouldn't I have a uniform to wear their or they think I'm a spy..."

**10 minutes later**

Terra was grateful that his creator had his creator had his new cloths for his new life, but was sort of mad for forgetting the must important things in school...along with a backpack, ID, phone, notebook, pens, etc. It was like she never been to school and had not a single clue on something like that in any way _"I need to make sure I find someone who know more about this place than the cat. She barely told me anything on this world layout or rules. Only thing she told me was no magic or my Keyblade unless it a emergency of some sort, and I'm going to school... * Sigh* this is going to be a long year ahead of me... how long I'm suppose to stay their even?"_

After a few minutes of flying, he saw what appear to be mixed version of a castle and school, similar to the castle at home, without the chain that hold it and more of a people entering and going.

* * *

**Cut-scene to the world main music and world logo.**

**World main theme: BlazBlue OST - "Lakeside" here**

A world Logo appears with 23 different city like build appear with banner that all said 'NOL' and 'Sector Seven'.

**Hierarchical City**

* * *

Terra lands his glider near a few trees and returns the glider to original stat before disappearing.

"No idea of this world transportation, best to play it safe and walk the rest of the tip by foot and hope I don't get late fro the first day of school." Terra said as he started to walk._"Better than getting random people asking me about my Keyblade."_

After walking a short distance, he decide to run after notice more student entering into a specific building till he mange to find where all the student were entering at specific room, where some of the student stare at the arrival of other or seem to relax a bit, which Terra decided to close his eye and relax at bit after his little flying experience, which cause him to lose his lunch, even though he had eaten in any point when he was created. After a few minutes of listening to the different voice, heard a door open and all the student voice went silence. Decide to open his eye, he saw a male adult that enter the area.

"Well, it seem like all of you are here." The male adult said as he looks around the classroom." Before we began, I well remind you all that if one rule is broken, your well faces series action of it." The man said as every start to shrive a bit." Now I welcome all you to your new homes many of you might have known but this academy is design to make you prepare to become part of the Novus Orbis Librarium. This Academy well tests you many things. So be preparing for that if you don't take things seriously enough here, it can cause you your life in a real danger."

After what seem hour of literature of how the academy work, more surprisingly that the student do most of the teaching, what to do in the Military Academy and many more, the bell finally rang.

"Well, it seem that I had told you all you need to know so far, since your all still new here, all class are cancel, so go a head and look around the area. Your all dismiss." The adult said as he starts to leave.

Terra decided to head straight into the nearest library to students till he notice a group of students pick at a smaller boy who worn wears jam jar glasses over his blues eyes and had light blond hair. Terra, who hate people who pick on other who were weaker then them was going to stop then till he notice a another student that had short orange hair with orange black eye who seem slightly younger than Terra and hold a ... cup of hot Ramen? Before anyone of the older boys see someone come towards them, the leader of the pack was had a cup full of Ramen slash directly towards his face.

"IT BURNS!" The leader friend try to attack the orange hair boy, but end up getting the same fate as their leader and ran off to find the nearest water fountain to cool off.

"You okay Carl?" The Orange hair asks the blonde boy know as Carl.

"Y-ya, but those students well probably come after you Gear... all thanks to me for getting you to help me..."

"Hey, don't worry about, you're still my friend. Doesn't matter what sort of danger you get in, I'll stick with you." The orange hair boy knows as Gear said, as both boy did not see one of the older boys sneaking behind them and was almost about the attack them.

Keyword: almost, when Terra decided to punch the older boy fro the side, result the older student to get slam towards a locker and knock out cold.

Both Carl and Gear turn to see Terra standing behind him, with the knock out student a few feet away from their." That student was going to attack you." Terra said as both boy put the pieces together.

"Oh, well thanks, my name is Gear Gluttony and my friend here name Carl Clover, your?"

"My name is Terra. Are you two new students?" Terra asked.

"I am, but Carl in his second year, despise his age." Gear said as Terra was surprise." That the reason why the older student pick on him though. Hey, since were both new and I known some other people who are new, let all have lunch together."

"Sound good, so where should we head out?" Terra asks as he tries to remember where the cafeteria was at.

"Actually, were meeting up with my friends." Carl said." I can tell you the room and Gear and I look for the other new student he mentions."

"That sound okay to me." Terra answered. _"So far so good. Already made some friends and blinding in well."_

After a short walk in the hallway, Terra arrives at the room and open to reveal a few other students in their, two females and one male. The first girl had had long red hair that had a blue head on top of her head and blue eyes, while the other girl had short brown and hazel eyes... with squirrel ear that the same color as her hair and a big curly brown tail. The other student, who was about the same height him, that had blonde hair and over his green eyes were glass.

"Who are you?" The blonde teen asks R.T., as he decides to answer back.

"My name is Terra, and I'm new here. I bump into your friend Carl a little while he was being bullied by some older kids, so I help him and..." Terra then explains what happen during his time after exiting the room he was in.

"Why I ought of...!" The squirrel girl said to herself than turn her head to the Keyblade wielder."Thank for help our friend, any friend of Carl a friend of my!"

"At least their wasn't any serous problems though." The blonde boy said as he was out to say something else, but was cut off by the door behind them being open.

Terra looks at the door to see both Carl and Gear back with four other people. The first one was a girl that was a little younger than him that blue eyes and short black hair that made her bangs part on a different side.

The first guy had with green eyes, spike red hair and purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye. The second teen however seem to hid himself with have his skin with darkly black and had one of his right eye cover with the bandages, while the other show a deep black eye. His left arm missing make it the sleeve dangle itself and black hair tied in a ponytail. While the fourth member-...!

"Hey, guys this are the new student that I want you introduce their name are-" Before Carl can finish, both bandage student and R.T point their hand at someone.

**"YOU!"**

While bandage student pointed at Terra and the Jin for some reason, Terra seems towards pointed at someone else that wasn't either of them. Someone he did not expect and yet happy to see, his friend Ventus.

Before anyone can say something else, the door open to reveal to other girl. The one who seem to be in front was a girl who also seem the same age as the bandage e student that had blond blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh. Their you guys are, I want to introduce some new friend I made that are-" Before the blonde female can finish, she was interrupted by the bandage student.

**Play Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" here**

"YOU!" The bandage student scream as he then pointed at blonde girl, causing her to jump in surprise.

"HUH?"

"Ven?" Replica Terra said as he looks at his lost friend and ignoring the other student comment.

"HUH?" R.T friends said in confusion.

"And you!" The bandage student said as he pointed towards Jin." I KNOW YOU!"

"Oh, another person who heard-" Before Jin can speak anything else, the bandage student next response caught everyone attention.

"YOU'RE THAT FREAKING KID WITH BLOODY SWORD AT THAT BURNING CHURCH-" Xaragn yell was cut off by the blonde boy voice filled with shock and surprise.

"WHAT!? HOW DID- HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE!" Jin said as he started to become pale, but Terra mind seem to wonder a bit from the comment.

_"Strange... why do I feel like I know something from this-"_ Terra suddenly felt information that he expect came from his real self, since he never did any of the following of what he seen."Wait a minute..." Terra said as his eyes suddenly open wide." Your Ranga's Brother Jin right?!"

Jin suddenly almost fell backward if the chair behind him didn't stop him and end up seating and shaking.

"HOW YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!?" Jin said as he points both replica of a Keyblade wielder and a bandage student.

"This is interesting..." Red hair said as his eye widen a bit." HEY WAIT A MINUTE, DID YOU SAY VEN AS IN VENTUS RIGHT!?" As soon as those words spoken, the replica grabs the red hair teen.

"YES! DO YOU KNOW HIM?!"

"Um... ya, but I haven't seen him for... a very long time..." Red hair said as R.T look confuse

"BUT HE STANDING RIGHT THEIR!" Terra said as he pointed Roxas who was confuse along with everyone else

"That not him, that my friend Roxas."As the red hair boy said as the replica decide to look closer to 'Roxas', to see some difference with him.

"Oh... never mind..." Terra said as he look down sadly, but then realize something. "HOLD ON SECOND! BURNING CHURCH!?" Terra suddenly grabs Jinn and picks him up." WHAT THAT ABOUT AND YOU WITH A SWORD!?"

Before anyone can do anything else, a loud noise that cause everyone to clap their hands against their ears. After a few second later, the screeching noise was stop.

"Finally peace and quite." Everyone went and turn to see one of the female students that the blonde girl brought holding a megaphone. She seem a around their age and was some sort of Beastkin of a lion. Her hair color was violet that was long that seem similar to a lion mane that almost cover white purple lion eye with bangs that reach to her waist, while her purple lion tail seem to tied itself like a belt around her skirt of the Academy uniform. "I don't really understand what going on, but at least let us all introduce each other first. My name is Peko Katlion; the girl next to me is Wave Genocide." Lion beastkin Peko said as she pointed at the other girl. She also seem to be the same age who had bright red pink hair that was tied into two long braids and worn large glasses like Carl did over here blood red eyes.

"Um... Hello..." Wave said in a quite voice as she looks below the grounded. "Is it alright for us being here?"

"Um... it is and nice to meet you two." Tsubaki greeted, along with Jin and Terra." My name is Tsubaki Yayoi, nice to meet you all.

"And I'm Makoto Nanaya, nice to meet ya!"Makoto greeted behind her friend" And who are you guys?"

"Axel Pyro, got it memorize?" The red hair boy said.

"Roxas Key" The Ven look alike said.

"Xion Key" The female greeted.

"Xaragn Nobody." The bandage student said

"Gear Gluttony." Gear greeted.

"Well, it all nice to meet you. Oh, I almost forgot about you." Tsubaki said as she looks at blonde girl from before.

"Um….. My name is Noel Vermillion." The blonde name Noel greeted, but was caught off by Xaragn.

"No it not, It Saya-" Xaragn then pause. Without warming, fell to the ground.

"AHHH!" The entire girl shirks as Carl went and checks on Xaragn.

"He seems to have a fever! He needs to go the doctor now!" As Carl said that, everyone expect R.T fail to notice Roxas, Axel, and Xion look a little nervous, but decide to shrug it off and think it was them being worried about their friend, since they seem to know each other much long.

_"I mean what the worse that can happen"_

**15 Minutes later**

"GAHHHHHH! HHHHEEELLLPPP!" Jin screams as she starts to run out the doctor door with one of his leg on fire.

"I stand corrected..." R.T said to himself as he deiced to join everyone else to chase the burning friend before he end up burring the school down... or getting another student on-

"OH GOD I ON FIRE!"

_"Never mind"_

**End of Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" here**

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: and finish, that took longer than I though!_

_Axel: But I wonder who the other student that was on fire was._

_R.T: Kagura._

_Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAH!_

_Rachel: Wait... did us even put him out?_

_Everyone: ... FUCK!_

_Gear: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL US YOU'RE THOUGH AND HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! I THINK I SMELL THE FIRE OVER THEIR! * Everyone started to run towards the direction of the smoke* SEE-YA!_


	3. Chapter 3: Meaning of Names

**Mark of NOL**

Chapter 3: Meaning of names

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: Well, I back and I'm here to answer a few questions I got from you guys ask from the reviews you left me. So without any interruption, Jin._

_Jin: Okay, here it goes * Takes out a piece of paper* Now for **Guest**: " I never really said anything about age of Kagura and to tell you the truth, it was more of an Easter egg or a gag, so he won't appear much in the story, but as a joke. From PersonaQeminod1"_

_PersonaQeminod1: Thank you, now to you Tsubaki._

_Tsubaki: Okay, *Take the paper form Jin* this is from **Titano Man** XIII: " I'll keep the advice in mind, so I'll try to make the description a bit more better, but I can't promise when to do that however, but I well check on my grammar though. So just be patience and hang in their, I try to doing do some reediting during summer. From PersonaQeminod1 and many thanks for your support."_

_PersonaQeminod1: Trust me, I well try my best on this chapter and be fore we begin, I well then start with working on **Nobody's Blazblue **again and start to keep switch of with this chapter till they reach the conclusion. Peko, if you well._

_Peko: Certainly, I PersonaQeminod1 do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters enjoy!_

* * *

"TERRA, QUICK HELPS ME!"

Replica Terra looks to see his friend, Axel running towards him after bargaining into his room. From the look of Axel way was dress seem he was in rush, due to having half of his costume he was starting to wear for the Halloween being completely mixed with his school uniform. The costume which Axel worn for the day was an old classic that many of the guys he saw during getting his costume, a vampire costume.

Axel still wore his left shoe while he was missing the other, including the sock. His upper body was only wearing a white shirt with a black cloak with being a red inside was halfway done, but what really caught Replica Terra interest was what he was holding a certain plastic bag.

"Axel, isn't that-"

"QUICK!" Axel then through the plastic bag towards R.T towards him as his mange to grab it before falling towards the ground. "HIDE IT QUICK!"

"But this is-"

"JUST DO IT"

R.T decided to ask later about what Axel was planning with the object he gave him. After putting the plastic bag under his cover of his bed cover and before doing anything else, Axel they grab part of his costume he brought from the school store, which was a medieval bronze knight costume that was painted bronze and beside it was a plastic bronze war hammer.

After the fire incident of the first day of school, weeks had past and it before Halloween came, R.T new friend, Jin and Xaragn, mange to won some pass to an amusement park called Septe Somni. Three days before their big trip, two of is new friends, Makoto and Peko, two Beastkin, which the replica had later found out what they were, people who had animal parts, like extra ear and tail, had better physical and awareness ability than regular person had, but treated more poorly and more treat as a animal in a zoo than a person. They decide to live the spirit of Halloween and ask them to dress up for Halloween...and not for the threat they said if they didn't.

This however didn't get in the way to at least have sort of fun since he been in the world, but also a great way to gather more information on what the people were like in the world. Like what happen with Axel past. He never really gets that information on what his connect to Ven or even why Xaragn know Jin. And more importantly on why he has a shaking feel something had badly to Ragna.

Even though the replica know that his a copy of the original self, it still felt it was his job to figure out what happen while his real self being busy doing who know what, it was best to at least meet a friend of his real self... even if the real him barely know him for at a short period of time after saving him.

_"Wait... I shouldn't be worried. The real I had left Ragna an Unversed that was came from within him. I might have not known the different type their are, but I do know enough that it wasn't a regular one and was strong enough to protect him_" R.T though as he then remember something _"But not enough to make me worried about the fire. And with the comment of Jin have a sword...which is bloody and being at young age... that doesn't seem to add up to where everything alright in any way he know. Even if this was different from his original him world, he know well enough that can not be one of the rule that follow."_

Before the replica of the appearance Keyblade wielder could think of anymore of reason what he still trying to think of anything else he need to figure out, he felt something that been warp around his neck. After quickly truing his head, he then notice to Axel, who seem to had full dress his costume putting that had a seem more complete than he had enter, putting a bronze cape that was included with his costume. Before he can question Axel sudden strange actions, the door was then open to reveal Xaragn that seem to be still be in his uniform, despise how late that day is, which was almost a hour before heading towards the amusement park. "Hey, sorry to barge in will you were busy, but I seem to misplace something of mine." Xaragn said as he started to look around the room of the replica, but was cut off by Axel.

"The time you spend try to find it well not be enough time for you to put it on. I think it's best to find a new one or do you want end up like Demyx?"

"... Guess I have to get a new one then" Xaragn comment as R.T notice his skin turn pale for a moment. Before turn around walking straight towards the door.

"Hey!" Axel yells to Xaragn as he stops."I think I have a spare costume that you can wear instead. It in my room and I don't mind if you wear it."

"Really? Thanks, I guess I should trust you more often than I should." Xaragn said as he fails to see an evil smile at Axel face that cause Terra to worry a bit.

**Halloween**

**Stop playing BlazBlue OST - "Lakeside" and now play PERSONA Q SHADOW OF THE LABYRINTH - "07 Inaba Regional Exhibition" here**

* * *

"Okay, I know we came here to have fun and all, but..." Xaragn common as he then asked as he pointed at his cloths. "WHY AM I WEARING THIS?" Instead of his usually uniform, he had a costume of a panda that had a color scheme of a bright blue instead of where the black parts were at and crimson red instead of white that had red and blue party hat on the costume head.

_"So that why... to have him wear something that seem out of character, but why do it here. Their a bunch of other place Axel could have done this in a correct time and place, like doing it at school when he wake up and make it impossible to take it off"_

Terra and half of his friend found himself near the change room ,waiting for the rest of the group come from the of the change room and step back into the amusement park, Septe Somni that fill with young and old people looking around at different stands and theme of the place, which were... quite good in a strange way. It was a theme park that seems to be a mixture of different theme park or festival mash together. The first area he and his friends enter in the front had a strange mixture of Japanese festival to a Hawaii festival, and many others that he never seen or heard off that was giving a headache.

Beside him was Jin, who worn a similar costume as his, but instead the color bronze, it was white and blue knight ad by both of his waist side were a fake long sword and a round shield that was half the size as he body. Gear, who worn a costume of a chef that had a chef's hat at his head with a white apron around his waist, who seem to saying something to Alex that R.T pay no attention too. Next to him was Carl who worn a traditional magician costume that had a red bow tie with a black cape that was red inside. He seems to be listening to what Gear said due to his head being shaken into acknowledgement of what Gear had said.

At the distance was Roxas, who worn a white samurai, which was white Kimono that hold a fake kantana at his side, who seem to come back from one of the food stand, due having a cotton candy that was being eaten. Roxas then seem to enter what Axel and Xaragn were argued about, which led to Gear remind why their were in costume.

(I not going to write this part, if you want to know more about what happen, go look at the chapter nine of **Nobody's Blazblue**)

"If you went on your regular cloths, you'll end up getting yourself a death wish from them."

Everyone look at each other and thought the same thing: their not risking it.

"But it impossible...right?" Jin said as he shrive from the though

"Ya" Terra said as he try to think more on if it was possible if that could happen. "It seem impossible for that to even hap-"

"I saw that happen, in front of me..."

Everyone turn to see Axel as he his whole body, including his clothes turn dead white and shivering none stop. "I even heard that... they having found all the part when he r-"

"STOP!" Xaragn then yell at Axel finishing what he was saying and leaving a permanent picture to everyone minds "Were here to enjoy our selves. That why were here in this amusement park to begin with. To relax and forget about everything."

"Ya, I second with that one too!" Gear said as he look around "The best way to forget about this is by eating some food. I'll bring some from the stand." Gear then walking toward the stand and leaving his fellow friends behind.

"So this the amusement park of Septe Somni, huh. I never though it is this big, it looks more like a mixture of..." Xaragn said as he mind seem to be lost.

"That everyone first though when they see this, but in the end of the day, everyone happy that they experience something new and old."  
A familiar female voice came from behind the fellow guys, for them to turn around to see their fellow classmate Tsubaki and the rest of the girls behind them.

Tsubaki costume was a Japanese princess that was white with red flower pattern, with a golden tiara on her head. Behind her was Makoto who worn a costume of female boxer that was orange and black, with matching gloves. Next to her was Peko, who worn a costume of a green military soldier with a beret on the side of her head, causing one of here cat ear to be cover from it.

From behind them came Xion, who seem to worn a costume of a samurai like Roxas, but was black instead of white. "I think this place has a little bit... of... everything in it."

"I can agree with that." Wave responds as she and Noel appear from behind Xion.

Wave costume was of a red witch, holding a straw broom at one of her hand and adjusting the red witch hat she had, which keep tilting off. While Noel was-

_"Oh... that right-"_

**"PANDAAAAAAA!"**

Before Terra can finish his though, He then saw an image that seem to gone too fast for him make out that tackle Xaragn and hit the ground a few feet away from them, but was white instead of red.

"Help...me..." Xaragn cry out in a small voice as Axel seem to enjoy himself too much that he brought out a camera.

"*Click*"

"...I'll...goin-ng to k-ki-ill you..." Xaragn said as he tries to move and get the camera from Axel, but fail to get away from the panda lover grasp.

"Sorry can't here, too busy think on what to label this as. I think either 'Death by blonde hair girl death' or something like- GGGGAAAHHHH!" Axel found himself facing the ground as his body was somehow suflex by someone, only saw his friend Gear return with bags of popcorn, ice creams bars, cotton candy, meat buns, somehow carried by one of his hand, while the other was use to somehow suflex Axel.

"And their also the 'People who hate Memes and we freaking beat then to bloody death' meme" Gear said as he releasing his grip on Axe, causing him to fall towards the ground, while use his other hand to releasing Noel from Xaragn. "So you understand right? **Right?**" As he tone of the last two words had a different meaning that causing everyone to move slowly from their orange hair friend.

"O-kay... let all of calm down and pretends that didn't happen." Roxas said as he slow grab one of the ice cream bars and look at for a second and realize something. "HUH!? These are Sea-salt Ice cream!"

Before ant can proceed what Roxas said, Xaragn suddenly sprang and grab Roxas, with Xion and Axel with his left and ran off a distance away form everyone, leaving then quite stung and confuse.

"Um... that was strange... I wonder what got him so work up." Jin spoken as everyone tries to see where four of their friends were at.

"Maybe away from Noel?" Peko said.

"What! What did I do?" Noel ask her friend for that comment.

"Well... you did went and hug Xaragn to death." Carl said as he earns a strange look from Noel.

"But I only did it since his costume was cute!"

"I won't be amazed if you scared him to death." Peko joked. "And because of what you did the last time you say a panda... I'll never hold panda merchandise near you."

"Agreed" Tsubaki said as she then whisper something that the replica mange to hear. "Panda are the worst type of creature to exist."

"..._ I wonder how they mange to still be friend while having her to be her roommate..." _Then the replica thought of something that he seems too realized."Hey, why is it named like this?"

"What do you men?" Jin asked.

"I mean why call it 'Septe Somni' and not something else? What does it mean?"

"Well, I heard it means 'Seven Dream'. The whole point of the park was to make people reach their dreams." Carl said as everyone seems to find that part quite interesting." but... I had heard dark rumors about the owner-"

**"WHAT ABOUT SOLO CRUX!"**

R.T was surprise from who cut off Carl, which was every signal female in the area that were in ear shoot of Carl, who seem to turn paler by the seconds and shaking.

"I-I-IT just a rumor though! Just don't hurt me!" Carl then run behind Gear for a better protection, as all the female slowly look away from Carl, with guilty look on their face from their sudden out burst.

_"... Maybe Axel is right and female are cable for doing 'that'... note to self: Never pull the professor's tails or face something worse than a cats scratches."_

"Um... sorry for the sudden out burst, it was foolish for us to yell at you for saying some that that was just a rumor." Tsubaki said to Carl, who still hidden behind Gear.

"Um... can I ask you guys something?"

"Ya, what is it Terra?"

"Who Solo Crux?"

**"*CRASHED*"**

The replica felt his who body was being burn from someone starting at, which he turn to see every single female dropping everyone thing that had, which was the reason of the sound of that he heard after asking. Before he can even be staring to death, another noise cut everyone off from t

**"G-G-G-G-GHHHHHHHOOOOOOOSSSSSSTTTTTT!"**

Everyone jump as they heard a high pitch girl scream, but it seems somehow familiar.

"Hey wait of minute! That where Xaragn and the other went" Peko stated. "Something must of happen!"

"Maybe someone got hurt or something!" Makoto said as she charges toward where the scream came from."Come on! Our friends might be in trouble!"

Everyone expect Carl, Jin, and R.T rush in where their other friend were at.

"… It nothing serious." Carl said as he watches his friend left them behind.

"True, if it was like that, shouldn't their be at least some sort of warning from the security here." Jin said as he shocks his head from the sudden conclusion his classmate made." It could have been from a girl that riding a roller coaster and have the same scream as Xaragn."

"But more importantly, we should at least check on our friend and make sure they don't do anything dumb." R.T said as he starts to walk up to catch up to his friend, with Carl and Jin following him as well.

After a few minutes of walking, they found their friend, including Axel, Xion, and Roxas humbling around someone.

"Hey! What going on?" Jin asked.

"Xaragn seem to be fainted due Xion scaring him." Axel said as Xion look at Axel with an annoyed look at her face.

"All I did was telling him a little lie!"

"And that was what exactly?" Makoto asked.

"That a ghost behind him." Xion answered back.

"Ya, which cause him to also most, break all the glass in the area." Gear said as everyone notice faint cracks on many of the building window having cracks. "Well best to see if he alright or not."

Gear then check on Xaragn, but stop and put his hand on his cheat for a few minutes and then let go. "Well Xion, it seems like you killed him, I can't feel his heart."

**"WHAT!"**

Everyone started to panic as they could not believe that one own their own friend, the same one they barley know little of his life, just died in front of-

"Wait of minute... my bad. I check the wrong place, hehe." Gear then found himself at the ground with his check bungled in size.

"NOT FUNNY!" Makoto said as her hand seem to be slightly red, along with Peko hand as well.

"But... that mean that he probably-" Before R.T can finish, he was then cut off by a sound.

_"ZZZZZ"_

"..." Everyone turn around to see their concession friend sleeping at the ground.

"Xaragn Wake up!" Axel screams at his sleeping friend.

Xaragn slow open his right eye to find his friend looking at him and surrounding him." What happen?'

"Oh thank god you alright! It seems like you somehow got knock out from Xion, when she mention the word 'G-" Before Makoto can finish her sentence, Gear shut her mouth by putting cotton candy in her mouth.

"You seriously scare us though, when I went to check your pulse, I felt none at all." Gear said as R.T saw Xaragn shake a little, but calmed downed as Gear then continued. "But it turn out, I was checking the wrong place for a pulse, that when everyone freak out and also the reason why my face has a face print."

"So... why were you guys talking about?" Jin ask he soon regret it

"If the girls would really do the same thing Larxene did to Demyx."

"You mean pointing itching powder in your clothes, off course we would if you didn't where you costume when it Halloween."

Every guy stop moving and started to think a bit and slowly turn around to Peko and Makoto turn pale as they felt a mixture of regret and guilt.

"...So you mean that..." Xaragn said

Jin put his hand on his face. "... That you weren't..."

Axel whole body was surrounding in fire as his temper got in the best of him and let it all the angry out. **"THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO CUT OFF OUR D***S TO BEGIN WITH!"**

**"WWWWHHHHAAAAA!"**

All the girls turn pale from the threat that somehow didn't match of what their threat said earlier. After a few minutes later when everyone went silent, everyone turn to Xion.

"Um... I think I might had forgot what else Larxene did... oops~." Those last words cause everyone to fall down to the ground with one of their leg at the air.

**1 hour of apologizing and misunderstanding later**

"Okay." Xaragn look at everyone who had calm down. "So... let just forget about this and try to enjoy our selves. I rather not remember any of any time sooner."

"I Agreed with that." Axel said as he was biting into his ice cream.

Xaragn decide to bring back the reason why were here."So now what? Do we all go together or do we split and meet back at the gate about half an hour before midnight?"

"I say we do both." Everyone look at Gear." We split in to small group of people, so that way if any thing goes wrong, we have someone watching our back."

"Oh. If you put it that way, it seems fair do something like that." Tsubaki said as everyone thought the same thing as well and agreed."So, I'm guessing I go wit-"

"The first group well is the Duodecim couple, Jin and Tsubaki."

"Whaaaaa?" Both Duodecim child blush from Gear response, but got was ignored as he then continued. "Next is Roxas group with Axel and Terra, since they say they somehow know each other or know someone how looks like them. Then their Carl group, that with Xion and Makoto, since they seem to look like or act like kids every time were with them."

"Hey!" All three of them complain, as Gear seems to go back on announcing who went with whom.

"Next up is my group, which is with Wave and Peko. Finally we have Xaragn group, which is only with Noel. Any question?"

"I have a just a few quick things about your way of arranging the group. Why can't I be with Roxas group, since I also in that category you put me in and put Noel with her friends instead?" The bandage Nobody ask his orange hair friend, to notice that he was dragging Peko and Wave in a different direction.

"Good, we all agreed then, see you guys later."

Decided to leave and not stay any longer, the replica decide to Signal Roxas and Axel to follow him before another hour go to waste from the talk. After leaving away from the group for a few blocks, all three of them were looking at the different stands of games that were retro and new.

"Hey Ve- Roxas, can I ask you something?" R.t asks as he almost said that name of friend that his real self knew.

"What is it?"Roxas ask as he pays no mind of the replica mess up, as he was play a game that involved hitting empty milk bottle with a baseball.

"Have you ever heard of someone with the name of Solo Crux" Then the replica quickly added."I don't pay attention to the media much since me more on studying."

"Hmm... I have actually; want me to tell you about him?"

'Yes please."

"Well, he a rock star for starters. He actually sort of the owner of the park itself actually."

"He is a rock star? That does explain all of that." R.T point at a bunch of girls holding sighs that said **"SOLO'S LOVER" **to one that can make the actually person himself not go near them.

"Creepy... but he seems to be the talk in the music media. Big shoot that everyone wants to be with." Axel pointed out as his paper net break, cause the fish to escape from the Kingyo Sukui stand (It a Japanese fishing game where you fish the fish a Poi, a round plastic frame with a hand grip and paper on the frame, so catch a fish with something made of paper is harder than it looks)." Crap! This look harder than it looks. Anyway, it just some rumor, so let just ignored it, It not really and rumor are pretty much a lie. Plus, if he did help make this place or something like that, then why would he is some sort of bad guy?"

"I guess you're true about that. So are you done with the Kingyo Sukui stand yet?"

"No. Give me a few minutes and I'll come in a second. I'll find you guy in as soon as I take care of things here.

"Okay, good luck with your fish." The replica called out as he and the Ventus look alike walk away from their red hair friend. "What should we check first?"

"I guess we can check ...that?" Roxas pointed out as his eye seem somehow surprise. At the corner of the place was a sigh that said the words **'STRUGGLE'**." how can their a-"

"You know something about this game?" R.T asked.

"Ya... it from a place called Twilight Town that I go visited in my free time."

"Is it fun?"

"Ya, it mostly sword fighting and see who can keep the ball up the longest. The people at Twilight play it really seriously."

"Then let go check it out then, I can go with some sword fighting" Behind then was Axel, who seem to be empty handed.

"Axel... you can't even sword fight at all. You mean fight with your disk." Roxas said as Axel stop.

"Their not disk, their Chakrams!" Axel blurt out.

"Hey Axel."

"What Roxas?"

"Why do smell cooked fish from you."

"... I ate some musubi that was a little too cooked. Now let go."

"Hey wait up!" R.T shouted as his notice how far he was from the group.

**Few minutes later**

"Wow, I can't believe it..." Roxas look speechless at the inside of the build was painted having picture of building that were stuck at a twilight time setting."It just like the-"

"Like what?" R.T asked Roxas.

"Something that I saw from a dream, that all."

"Well, let forgot some dream and focus more on relaxing. Let see what they have here." Axel said as he notices a line of people going toward a table filled with toy baseball bat that had it upper part yellow gold color till it reach it handle, which color was blue." Guessing this is was we get our weapon."

"Wow, I only saw one type of those bats, but I never thought their be two others." Roxas said out loud as the replica notice one of the bats look similar to a sword that had it handle straight with a curves going 90° angle at the pommel. The "blade" part extending from the thin "guard" that barely extends past the diameter of the blade. The other bat also has a thick and slightly more ornate pommel. He notice was similar "blade" as the first one, but its handle is thinner, than the first one and had a wide, moon-shaped hand guard that wraps from the hilt around the hand, similar to a rapier. The last bat was quite different from the other two he saw. It was rather a staff then a bat that had a long handle that tipped had a blue star at the end of the bat.

"Which type should we get?" The replica asked as he tries to see which the differences between the three were.

"I don't see what the point of see on which to choice, they all look the same to me." Axel said as he grab that had the star tip.

"Why do I feel like he going to regret this."

"Maybe have something to do with what he ate?" Roxas joked as he went and look at the three weapons." I guess I better stick with the one I know the most." He then grabs the one that seem to be similar to the sword."

"Hmm... excuse me?" R.T asked one of the male workers of the place.

"What is it sir?"

"Can you tell me the difference between this three. This is my first time being here."

"Ah, well the one right over here." Points at the bat that Axel took." Are called the Struggle wands that are good for balance fighter. It still good for doing powerful blows. Now the good old Struggle Sword." The worker then pointed the same bat that Roxas took from the table. "Their most easy to use since their extremely light and make it easier to get some got strikes. It best for any newbie to use that type of battle till their more experience enough with the other two. Then we have the Struggle Hammer." The worker then took from the table the bat that had the crescent shape guard."It harder to use due to mainly use for defense then attack and more fitness in them the other two. Not a lot of people use this type unless they were skilled enough to use it."

"Thanks for the explanation; I'll keep it in mind."

"THEIR HE IS!"

Everyone including the worker turn to see a man with his cloths burn and seem somewhat familiar.

_"Hey... wasn't he the guy in charge of the-"_

"THAT THE GUY THAT SENT MY STAND ON FIRE!"

_"I should have known."_ The replica slowly started to walk away from Axel, as he notice the Ven look alike doing the same and realize the same thing. Axel didn't go to get any musubi, the smell he smell earlier was a smell of someone putting a fire at a stand that had fish in it._"Just walk away slowly and try not get drag in Axel problem and hope thing don't -"_

"THAT MAN IS EVIL! WHY ELSE HE DRESSES AS A VAMPIRE!"

"How does that connect to what I 'might have done' to you?"

"I kind of have to agree with him their, though it does explain why his hair red."

"HEY! What does my hair have o do with this?"

"Well... if he may have dyed his hair red with people blood-"

"THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR! BURN BABY!"

**"GAH!"**

"HOLY CARP!"

The replica quickly turn around to see a person running around, while having his whole body is set on fire.

_"BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA ON IGNORING AXEL! HOW CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE-"_

**"*RING* *RING* RING*"**

Everyone in the room then start to get drench with cold water from the sprinkler system be turn on due to a person be set on fire.

**2 hours and 45 minutes**

"So that how I got in here."  
Everyone start at Axel, who was at behind a cop car and handcuff with an officer holding him down.

"You... set someone on fire just because they said if you dyed your hair red with blood? You freaking idiot." Xaragn said as he tries to keep himself from strangle his friend.

"Oh come on, I bet Tsubaki would do the same thing if she was called Baki- GGGGGAAAAHHHH!" Behind the fire wielder was Tsubaki, holding the officer's taser that was fully on and had a face that smile to creepy that cause the officer to back away form here.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"N-nothing madam! Please don't kill me..._ now I have a fear of long red hair female beside long blonde hair female.._."

"Well, I better go to Saix and tell you you'll be late to go to the new castle." Xaragn said as before he left, Jin stop him.

"What you mean 'new castle'?"

"We mange to get a new castle that the same size as equal to our castle and city we own... what wrong?" Xaragn asked as he notice expect Roxas, Xion, and the officer, who was putting Axel inside the car eye widen on his comment.

"A bigger castle... I think I'll pretend I didn't hear that at all." Peko said as she looks at Xaragn."But what that has to do with Axel

"Axel was going their with some other people to explore the place, so he won't be at the school fro a while. So today was his last day being with us."

"Really! Why you didn't tell us about it! We could of all make it a big farewell for Axel!"Makoto blurt out.

"Hey, don't worry about." Axel yelled from the inside of the car."I'll live forever in your guy's memories; I'll be like I never left."

"Wow, never knew you said that Axel." Xaragn said as he was amazed to hear something from Axel, since he original though Axel to lazy."Well, if you said not to worry about, then see ya."

Xaragn and everyone start to leave from the officer car as they start to hear Axel yelling to come back.

"Oh I just remember." The replica then pulls out from his armor the bag that Axel gave earlier before coming here. "Axel told me hold onto this; I think it belongs to you."

"Huh? I wonder what it is.' Xaragn them grab the bag and look into it. "..." Xaragn then look at the police car that Axel was at, moving far away from them."He going to pay dearly, hope someone end his life for all the pranks he done."

"WHOA!"

"Come Xaragn, what every Axel did was a ... harmless prank." The replica said.

"Oh, all those panda dolls I 'happen' to find in my locker and the strange appearance of panda theme cupcakes seem to not be a joke? We all know how Noel is with panda and I'm starting to know why Tsubaki scared of them now!" Xaragn yelled. 'Take my costume and giving me this was the last straw and if god not going to doing, someone well."

"Let not jump to conclusion their." The replica said. "Is their any proof that Axel the one who put the panda dolls-"

"I saw him open his locker and put something in their" Gear told everyone as he was eating a corn dog, which he got with him for some reason.

"... Okay, so what if he done that, but the cupcakes could had been-"

"He did order the cupcake from the same place I order my desert." Makoto said.

"...Okay, he also the one who took your costume, but the point is that their just pranks, their not killing you or anything and beside, I think it a little too much of an overkill for that prank. I doubt you'll still remember this and welcome Axel with open arms. So let all forget about this and-"

**Day before Thanksgiving**

"Hold on a second... can you repeat that for a second, I think I didn't hear that right." Jin said as he starts to clean his ear a bit.

"Like I said, Axel got himself murder and he not here with us, which sort cause Roxas to fall into some sort of come, and Xion decided to stay their to look after him." Xaragn said as he was cleaning his shirt some sort of red sticky stuff."Just do me a favor Jin and don't tell the other about this, it hard for all of us, so I leave you to do what you're doing." Xaragn said as he made it to the door to only to reveal Terra who was shock from what he heard.

"Oh Terra... How it going." Xaragn said as he smile and stilling clean up the sticky red stuff from his shirt.

* * *

_PersonaQeminoid1: That took way to long to due._

_Xion: Ya, what happen?_

_PerosnaQeminod1: Got caught be Japan culture and Kamen Rider._

_Terra: Kamen what?_

_Xaragn let not ask and just hope it doesn't happen again._

_Axel: Yup and I hope you guys all-_

_Xaragn: MUTHER F**KER! GHOST! * Grabs a gun and shoot Axel with it*_

_Axel: GAHHH!_

_Jin: You idiot! He was still alive!_

_Xaragn: Really? Sorry their Axel. The story and here got me confuse on what real or fake._

_Axel: ..._

_Xaragn: ... S**t... I'll get the shovel._

_PersonaQeminod1: Please leave your review and tell us how you think, it a big help for me to know what I did well and what I need to improve. Till next time._


End file.
